


Italian Mafia

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: When David moves to Italy temporarily with Laura, he meets a boy with sad eyes, but a beautiful soul, and it’s impossible to stay away, but what happens when everything turns out not how David expected, and things get complicated?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Italian Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Two stories in a few days? Who the hell am I?! In all seriousness, I’m glad I’m able to finish a lot of these stories I have half written because I enjoy writing them, and I hope you all enjoy reading them!
> 
> A brief note, I was inspired by the show Peaky Blinders for this one! It’s not really the same concept, but it’s what inspired me to write this kind of fic, so I’m super excited for you all to read it!
> 
> Have a wonderful night <3

~/~/~/~

David had never been out of Germany. He’s been around Germany, but never  out  of Germany. He’s never seen the world, and he wants too. So when Laura’s job has her transfer to the Italian office for a few months, David takes this as an opportunity to see more of the world. Luckily he can do a lot of his work from home, so when he talks to his job about this, they are more than willing to accommodate for his stint abroad. They pack in a few days, and before David knows it, he’s in Italy. It’s beautiful. Everything about this country is beautiful, and David can’t wait to explore it.

“I don’t care how often you explore, or how late you are, but please just send me a text letting me know what’s going on.” Laura says as David packs his bags for an adventure.

“I promise, I’ll text you my whereabouts.” David said honestly. He knows he worries her to no end.

“Good. My hours aren’t going to change much with the transfer, so I’ll keep you in the loop when I stay late, or something comes up.” Laura tells him.

“So dinner will be at 8, like at home?” David teases and Laura smacks his arm.

“Get out of here loser.” Laura said as she pushed him towards the door. Laughing, David made his way out of the flat and with the biggest smile on his face he went to explore Italy.

~/~/~/~

David was exhausted, but in a good way. He’s been walking around Italy all day, taking pictures, stopping to sketch something occasionally, getting coffee at the best little cart on the side of the road he’s ever had, and promising to come back another day for it. It’s been a day, and David can’t believe everything he’s already seen. It’s dinner, and David feels famished, so he stops at a restaurant that’s little, and not very crowded, but it’ll do for his hunger.

He orders some form of pasta he knows he likes, and starts sketching the fountain he saw earlier today. He wanted to sit and sketch it, but it was under the beaming Italian sun, and sunburn was not something David wanted to get on this trip, at least not on the first day. He sat there for an hour or so, ate his pasta, some of the best he’s ever had, and he was making his way home when he bumped into someone on the street. David bent down to gather his things, and so did the stranger who he bumped into, he noticed he was saying something in Italian, but David couldn’t understand it. When they stood up, David was looking into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.

“Uh, thanks.” David said stupidly in German, forgetting that he wasn’t in that country anymore.

“Oh, you speak German? Me too.” The boy smiled, and David was stunned. Who just finds an Italian who can speak German.

“That’s odd.” David said without a filter, and the boy laughed in front of him.

“I went to an elite Italian boarding school for years. I learned there. But it helped a lot because my mom was born in Germany, and spent most of her childhood there.” He explained and David nodded. “I’m sorry I ran into you.”

“It’s okay. I should pay more attention to where I’m walking.” David admitted.

“Those were really good drawings.” The boy pointed to David’s sketchbook. “They looked really lifelike.”

“Thanks. I only had like an hour to work on it.” David admitted lamely.

“Wow. Than you’re better than I thought.” The boy said. David shrugged. “If you’re ever looking for something cool to sketch, I know the perfect place.”

“Sounds like something a murderer would suggest.” David said and the boy smiled.

“Trust me, I’m not going to kill you.” He said, and for some reason David believed him whole heartedly.

“And if I want to take you up on this offer?” David asked, and the boy perked up. “How would I find you?” The boy grabbed his phone and handed it to David. He added his number and send him a message with his name.

“David.” The boy said as he looked at the message. “I’m Matteo.” He introduced and David smiled politely at him. “Text me when you’re free.”

“I’m always free. I’m here on vacation.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“So tomorrow? Let’s aim for 11 am? Here?” Matteo said and David nodded. “Awesome. I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yea. See you.” David said. The boy gave him one last smile before he headed across the street to  Florenzi’s  and made his way inside. David assumes that’s where he works. He made his way home, looking forward to their plans tomorrow.

~/~/~/~

David had showed up a couple minutes before 11. He was standing across the street from Florenzi’s, and he was just waiting anxiously for Matteo to join him. He was jittery the entire night. It’s been awhile since he’s done anything like this. Especially with someone who he just met. He was never one to throw himself out there. Always airing on the side of caution, that way his hopes aren’t destroyed, but there was something about Matteo, the way his eyes were soft, and kind. The way he spoke to David. It made him feel safe. In that moment, he didn’t need to know anything else about him.

“Hey.” David heard, and when he turned around there stood Matteo.

“Hi.” David said with a smile.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to find someone to cover my shift.” Matteo admitted.

“If you had to work, we could have just met at another time.” David said, feeling bad that he took him out of work.

“I wasn’t supposed to be working today anyway, they sprung it on me last minute.” Matteo shrugged. “They won’t be missing me today, I promise.”

“Okay.” David said, although he still felt a little bad. “So, where are you taking me?” He asked changing the subject and Matteo smiled.

“Just follow me. Do you have a bike? We’re going to need them.” Matteo asked.

“Afraid not. I just walk everywhere. It’s healthier.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Okay, wait here.” Matteo said before disappearing around a corner. A few minutes later, he reappeared, but this time with two bikes. “One is my cousins, and he won’t miss it.” He said as he handed the bike to David. “I hope you don’t have plans for the rest of the day.”

“Nothing.” David reassured him.

“Awesome. Let’s go.” Matteo said as they started biking down the cobble stone path.

The whole trip in and of itself was more than enough for David. It was carefree, playful,the way that Matteo would look over and smile at him, caused David’s heard to soar. Almost like he was experiencing life for the first time. Matteo pulled over and placed his bike up against a tree. They were far from society at this point, but David didn’t mind. He followed Matteo through the forest and couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know, this is exactly where a murderer would lead me.” David said and he heard Matteo laughed.

“I told you I wasn’t going to kill you.” Matteo reminded him. “Trust me, I want you to see this.” He continued walking, and when they got to a clearing, David joined Matteo, and his breath hitched. He’s never seen something so beautiful.

“Wow.” David breathed out.

“I know. Beautiful, right?” Matteo asked with a smile.

“I can’t believe you get to live here.” David said honestly. He’s blown away by the beauty.

“Italy does have it’s perks.” Matteo told him. “It can be restricting, but when I come up here, I realize that I’ve been pretty lucky in my life.”

“This is my first time out of Germany.” David told him. “When my sister was transferred to this office, I practically begged her to let me come with her. I was drowning back home, suffocating. Being here is a breath of fresh air.”

“We used to travel for winter vacations when I was a boy.” Matteo told him. “It was my fathers way of spending time with us because work always got in the way.”

“That’s nice.” David said. “I never took vacations as a kid, and if we did, it was just to a lake or something. It was never a big deal.”

“I think I would have liked that more. I never really understood taking luxurious vacations. They got lonely.” Matteo admitted. David had a feeling he didn’t have the greatest childhood, and he could relate to that a lot. After a beat or two Matteo lit up. “Oh,I brought food.” He said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out containers. “I don’t know what you like, since I don’t really even know you, but I figured pasta was a good choice since we are in Italy.” He said and David smiled. Nobody ever did something like this for him before. David used the fork to pick up a noddle and when he put it in his mouth, his tastebuds swooned.

“Oh my god. This is amazing.” David said, his mouth full of pasta, Matteo laughed.

“I’m glad you like it. I cooked it this morning.” Matteo said and David looked at him surprised.

“You made this?” David asked, stunned.

“Yea. I spent a lot of time with my Nonna when I was a kid.” Matteo said. He was speaking cautiously, David knew this was probably a sore subject for him. “My dad worked all the time, and my mother, well, she isn’t well so I spent a lot of time with her growing up. She was an amazing cook. She would teach me every family recipe she could think of.”

“Well, she taught you well.” David smiled as he continued eating.

“I’m the only one she taught the family secret sauce for our pasta.” Matteo smiled. “Pasta alla Luigi. I’ll have to make it for you some time.”

“Why is it called Pasta alla Luigi? Shouldn’t it be Pasta alla Matteo?” David asked.

“Luigi is a nickname I got from my cousins.” Matteo explained. “It sounded a lot better than Pasta alla Matteo, don’t you think?” He asked and David laughed.

“I can see what you mean.” David said and Matteo smiled.

They sat there and ate, and David took some amazing photos of the beautiful waterfall, and lake below. They were some of his favorite pictures he’s ever taken, and he couldn’t wait to take even more, especially if he was exploring Italy with Matteo but his side.

~/~/~/~

David got home late. He told Laura, but he still tiptoed into the flat, only to see Laura sitting in the living room, tv on, and a cup of tea in her hand.

“You’re home later than I expected.” Laura said without looking at him.

“Uh, yea. I was exploring.” David said as he put his bag down.

“See anything you like?” Laura asked, as she turned around. Her smirk was obvious.

“Yea. Lots of places. I’m going back out exploring tomorrow.” David told her honestly.

“Right. Exploring.” Laura said and David joined her on the couch.

“What is that supposed to mean?” David asked.

“Just that I follow you on Instagram, you know?” Laura said and David blushed. “I saw the story you posted of that boy. You never told me you were exploring with someone.”

“We met the other day.” David said.

“And?” Laura probed.

“And he’s showing me around Italy.” David said simply.

“Is that all?” Laura asked.

“Yes Laura. That’s all.” David said.

“I don’t believe you. He looked smitten in that picture you took.” Laura pointed out.

“I caught him off guard.” David said dismissively.

“So he just looked like that all day?” Laura asked, and David blushed again.

“Nothing is happening Laura. I don’t even know if he’s into guys.” David said honestly. They hadn’t talked about that yet.

“So this guy just spent the day with you? Just the two of you? And you didn’t even think he might be remotely interested?” Laura asked.

“He doesn’t know about me.” David said. “And I don’t feel like divulging my deepest vulnerabilities unless I know he’s interested.”

“You’ll never know until you let someone in David.” Laura told him. “Be honest, and if he’s a jerk about it, he isn’t worth it. But people can surprise you David. Maybe he’ll be someone who does.” She added. “I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow.” She said before kissing the top of his head and heading for bed. David knew she was right, but it didn’t make telling Matteo any less terrifying. He just had to find the right time.

~/~/~/~

_**From Matteo:** _

_Are you free later?_

_David didn’t expect a text from Matteo. Honestly he didn’t really expect to hear from him for a few days considering he said he worked a lot, but he was happy to hear from him regardless._

_**To Matteo:** _

_I’m always free. Remember, I’m on vacation._

_**From Matteo:** _

_I have another place I think you’d love to see._

_**To Matteo:** _

_Name a time and a place, and I’m there._

_**From Matteo:** _

_Noon? I’m almost done at the restaurant for the day._

_**To Matteo:** _

_Noon works. See you in an hour or so._

David had an hour and 10 minutes to get ready and he was freaking out. Being with Matteo was easy. He felt free, and liberated from the stress and judgment of everyday life when he was with that sandy blonde haired boy who made him feel comfortable. He was scared he was going to mess it up. He was scared he would scare him off, and he’d be alone again.

When he finally deemed himself presentable enough, he grabbed his camera, his backpack, and one last look in the mirror before heading out the door and over to where Florenzi’s was. This time though he was going to be more careful so that Laura didn’t interrogate him when he got home.

He stood outside of the little cafe that they met at and waiting for him to come out. It was one of the most beautiful days he’s witnessed in Italy thus far and that made him excited to see what Matteo wanted to show him today. He was watching a little girl play around with the birds in the street, and giggling with so much joy when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw a group message he had with Sara and Leonie blowing up.

_**Leonie:** _

_DAVID! WHO ARE YOU WITH?_

_**Sara:** _

_HE’S CLEARLY IN LOVE!_

_**Leonie:** _

_Figures he’d go to Italy and find someone._

_**Sara:** _

_It’s about time. He’s been single for way too long._

_**Leonie:** _

_That’s because his last girlfriend was a PSYCHO._

_**Sara:** _

_You’re right. She was horrible, and I’m so glad she’s gone._

_**Leonie:** _

_After she called you a bitch, she was cut._

_**David:** _

_You do know this is a group chat right? I can see everything you’re saying._

_**Sara:** _

_Oh good. You’re alive. David, who is that very attractive Italian boy you’re always with?_

_**Leonie:** _

_Yea David. First you ditch us for Italy, and now you’ve made new friends!_

_**Sara:** _

_Or more than friends._

_**David:** _

_I’m not too sure what’s happening yet. When i know, I might tell you._

_**Leonie:** _

_Don’t pull that shit David! As your best friends we need to know!_

“Hey!” David heard and when he looked up he saw Matteo.

“Hey.” David smiled as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

“Sorry I’m a little late. My cousin was late cause he got super drunk last night, so I had to listen to my father yell at him.” Matteo explained. “And trust me, you don’t want an Italian man yelling at you. It’s terrifying.” He said and David laughed.

“I can only imagine. You practically yell in every day conversations, I can’t imagine how terrifying actual yelling sounds.” David admitted.

“So, I figured today we’s take a fun little ride to a place I spent a lot of time as a kid. You up for it?” Matteo asked.

“Do we need bikes today?” David asked.

“Not today. It’s a little too far for bikes. I have my car.” Matteo said as he gestured to the car parked near the restaurant.

“Oh. Okay.” David said. A little surprised that Matteo had a car.

“Come. Let’s go.” Matteo said and David followed behind him.

They got in the car and Matteo started driving away from town. They ended up in the countryside and David just kept looking out the window in awe. He truly had never seen such a beautiful place, and he was happy that he was getting the chance to explore this amazing country with someone who just made him feel free. Matteo finally stopped the car off the beaten path. They got out, and Matteo grabbed a basket from the trunk and David laughed.

“Do you always carry food around with you?” David asked and Matteo smiled.

“Most of the time. Especially if I know I’m going to be gone for awhile.” Matteo admitted. “I’m Italian, we’re big eaters.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. If it’s even half as good as the food you made the other day, I’m all for it.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Come on.” He said and David continued to follow him. He noticed that Matteo was leading him into a field, and when he finally stopped, and set the basket down, David took a good look around, and all he could see were fields for miles.

“How did you find this place?” David asked as he took a seat next to Matteo on the blanket he laid out.

“This is my Nonna’s farm.” Matteo admitted. “I spent a lot of my childhood on this farm. Running away from everything, and exploring all her land.” He explained. “It keeps going. My grandparents owned a lot.”

“Wow.” David said. “I can’t even see a house from here.” 

“Yea. That was the point. I didn’t want to bother her today. So I just took the backroad here.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“You sound close to her.” David said honestly.

“Yea.” Matteo said with a soft smile. “I told you my dad constantly worked and my mom wasn’t very well most of my childhood. More often than not I’d be pawned off to her. I didn’t mind though. I loved our time together.”

“Sounds nice.” David admitted. “To be that close to your family.” He added.

“What about you?” Matteo asked, and David wasn’t surprised that he was curious.

“I have my sister.” David said. “I’ve lived with her since I was 15. We’re as close as siblings could be.” He smiled.

“That’s one thing I wish I had. A siblings.” Matteo told him. “I have a lot of cousins, but it’s not the same.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without her. She’s honestly saved my life more than I can count.” David explained.

“How so?” Matteo asked curiously.

“I had a different kind of childhood.” David said cautiously. This was his chance. “I was someone else for a long time before I realized that it wasn’t right.” He explained, but it didn’t sound right. “You ever just want to belong without having to explain yourself?” David asked Matteo.

“Yea. Pretty much every single day when I was in school.” Matteo said honestly. “Going to an all boy boarding school and being gay wasn’t exactly the most welcoming environment.” He said and David nodded. At least he now knew Matteo was interested in guys, but now he just had to find out if he was interested in him.

“My parents.” David started, but stopped to take a deep breath. “My parents kicked me out of their house when I was 15 because I told them that I wasn’t their daughter anymore, but their son.” David said, and he felt like at any moment, he would float away. He couldn’t even look Matteo in the eyes.

“How long ago was that?” Matteo asked. “That you knew you were in the wrong body?” He added. His voice was so soft, and kind.

“Forever, I think.” David admitted. “I never felt right. So I googled it, and saw a lot of people who felt the same way, and that’s how I realized I was transgender.”

“That must have been tough.” Matteo said. “To feel like that was something you could have told them, and it backfiring like that.”

“I kinda thought they’d take it hard.” David admitted. “But I thought they would just need a few days to understand, but before I could even get another word in they told me it would be better if I just went and lived with my sister, and to never mention it again.” He explained. “I haven’t spoken to them since.”

“I thought my dad would do that when I told him I was gay.” Matteo said, and oddly David felt like he could breath again. “I was so scared to tell him, because nobody in my family is gay. No body even talked about it, so I felt like I didn’t belong for so long.”

“And did he?” David asked.

“He took a few days to process, but he came around eventually. We don’t really talk about it though. It’s not like we talk about my love life all that often anyway since I don’t really have one, but if I did eventually get a boyfriend, I know he would be happy for me.” Matteo explained.

“That’s good.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“I’m sorry your parents weren’t supportive.” Matteo finally said.

“I have my sister, and my friends. Honestly, I found a better family to support me, and I think that’s just as important.” David said honestly. And he truly felt like that.

“That’s good.” Matteo said, and David smiled.

“Yea.” David agreed, and just like that, the atmosphere around them was so comfortable and easy. Maybe something could come out of this, he would just have to wait and see.

~/~/~/~

David noticed that Matteo always brought him to places where it was less populated. Not that David minded, because crowds of people never were his favorite thing, but he found it oddly comforting when a hoard of men and women showed up to the bar they were at. It was almost like the absence of people the last few days was making his skin crawl, and not in a good way.

Laura was supposed to be meeting them here soon, and he was happy to be spending time with Matteo and her together. They had met briefly before, but tonight they were going to be spending more time together. She had texted him saying she was a few minutes out, so David had gone to the bar to get the next round. He was waiting for the drinks to be made when he felt a hand on his shoulder. David turned around and saw Laura smiling.

“Hey, that was fast.” David smiled as he hugged her.

“I nearly ran here.” She admitted. “Not every day you get to be properly introduced to your brothers boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” David muttered.

“Not yet. I bet by the time we leave, he’ll be your boyfriend.” Laura said confidently. They heard a commotion behind them, and when they turned around a group of men were surrounding Matteo. Drinks forgotten, Laura and David made their way over to them, and although they didn’t quite understand, they knew nothing good was being said. When the one guy swung on Matteo, and Matteo swiftly ducked out of the way and landed a hard blow himself David was shocked, knowing Matteo was one of the least violent people he’s ever met. Before a real fight could break out the bar tender came over and started shouting things.

“He’s part of the bloody mafia! He’s a Florenzi!” The guy yelled in English and the whole bar got quiet.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! Please don’t kill me! I’ll do anything, please just spare me!” The guy cried at Matteo’s feet.

“I’m not going to kill you, but fucking talk to me like that again, or them.” Matteo nodded towards David and Laura. “You’ll wish you were 6 feet under.” Matteo said before he spat in the ground in front of the crying man. The menacing look in Matteo’s eyes was something he’s never seen from the kind boy he met a few weeks back, it was a look David wasn’t sure he liked.

“David, we should go.” Laura said nervously, feeling the tension in the room. Matteo was still looking at him, the fire in his eyes gone, and nothing but the sweetness David had been so used to was there again, but David was frozen. He felt like he didn’t know Matteo at all. So he let Laura drag him out of the bar. He didn’t even know how to process what just happened, but it wasn’t how he pictured the night to go.

~/~/~/~

David did a little research on the Florenzi family. Wikipedia was so much information that he shut his laptop and didn’t open it for 3 days. He was overwhelmed. He felt betrayed, but than he realized he had no reason to feel that way because Matteo never lied to him. He never told him something that wasn’t true. He did work for his father, his mother did homeschool him until she became unwell and he went to a elite boarding school in Italy, he learned German there, he learned how to cook from his Nonna, everything Matteo said was the truth, so why did David feel like he barely knew Matteo? He didn’t know.

So after a week, David decided to track him down at a place where he read the Florenzi crew likes to hang out. He was nervous. Everything in him was terrified to see Matteo again, but he also knew nobody ever made him feel as alive as Matteo had, so his nerves could wait.

He made his way to where his GPS was guiding him, and when he saw a group of men standing around smoking. They all looked similar, but he could spot Matteo from a mile away. He looked relaxed, but he looked like he was a million miles away at the same time. He almost felt bad for interrupting him, but when Matteo looked up and their eyes locked, David could see he was shocked. He nodded his head away from the group, and Matteo said something to the group of men and made his way over to David. He started walking as well, and hoped Matteo was following. When they were secluded enough, David stopped.

“Hey.” Matteo said a little breathlessly.

“Hey.” David said softly.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Matteo said honestly.

“For a second I thought I’d never come back.” David admitted.

“So why are you here?” Matteo asked.

“Because after everything that happened in the bar, I was overwhelmed.” David explained. “And I felt like you lied to me. I felt like I didn’t even know who you were. I hated it.”

“I didn’t lie to you David.” Matteo said, he sounded a little broken.

“I know.” David reassured him. “I realized that everything I knew about you was true. Because I never asked anything else. I never asked what your family business was, or how people cower when they see your father. I didn’t think anything of it honestly.” He explained.

“So now that you know, how do you feel?” Matteo asked shifting back on forth from his two feet.

“I feel the same way I did before.” David explained. “You’re still the same kind, thoughtful, and gentle boy I’ve ever met.”

“I’m sorry about what you had to witness at the bar.” Matteo said. “I might not have lied to you out right, but I knew what I was keeping from you, and I am sorry about that.” He said and David nodded. “And I’m sorry if that scared you, and Laura. I never wanted you or her to be in the position where you’d have to see that side of me.”

“I’ve never been scared of you Matteo.” David said honestly as he took a step closer. “I know you’d never hurt me, or Laura.”

“I saw your faces. I know Laura was uncomfortable.” Matteo told him.

“Okay, she was a little nervous, but I think it’s because she wasn’t expecting it. It’s not at all how I described you to be, so I think seeing you in this dominating personality was shocking to her. Not to mention you punched the shit out of that guy.” David laughed and Matteo smiled.

“He wasn’t being nice, about you or Laura.” Matteo admitted. “I couldn’t let him stand there and disrespect either of you.”

“I appreciate you standing up for us.” David said, feeling warm and taken care of so preciously by this man.

“I’d like to apologize to her, in person, if that’s okay.” Matteo asked nervously.

“I would love that, and so would she.” David smiled. “Are you busy the rest of the day?”

“Nothing.” Matteo informed him.

“How would you like to have dinner with us?” David asked.

“I’d love too. Come by Florenzi’s?” Matteo asked. “I’ll get everyone to leave, so you two don’t feel uncomfortable. I don’t think being around a bunch of mobsters would be very welcoming.” He laughed slightly.

“We’ll be there. 7 o’clock?” David asked.

“7 o’clock.” Matteo agreed.

“Okay. I’ll see you than.” David said and Matteo nodded. It took a few moments but David eventually pulled himself away so that he could inform Laura of their plans. He felt lighter after seeing Matteo, and he loved that feeling.

~/~/~/~

David makes his way back to the flat lighter than he has been in days. Talking to Matteo, and seeing him again was the best decision he has ever made. He has been so miserable the last few days, and being with Matteo felt right. He didn’t want to think about anything other than how happy he is when Matteo is around. He just hopes Laura is on bored.

When he walked into the flat, Laura was cooking lunch. She had a day off, and was taking this opportunity to learn some new receipts. David wasn’t complaining. He was a terrible cook, so having someone to cook was nice.

“Hey! You’re just in time, lunch is almost ready!” Laura said over the Italian music. Something she’s gotten in the routine of listening to it while she cooks. If David was a movie snob, Laura was a music snob, and if something sucked, she refused to listen to it, thankfully Italian music was some of her favorite now.

“Smells great.” David said as he set his bag down. “So, I have a request.”

“What’s up?” Laura asked as she turned the stove off.

“I need you to be open minded.” David said honestly.

“I have a feeling I won’t like this.” Laura said as she took a seat with David.

“I spoke with Matteo today.” David said tentatively.

“David. You shouldn’t be around someone like that.” Laura said. “He’s mean, and cruel, and you saw what happened with that guy. He punched the shit out of him, and I don’t want you around someone who could do that if you got into an argument. God forbid you two argue over who does the dishes, and you end up with a broken nose.” Laura explained.

“Matteo would never hurt me. I know he wouldn’t.” David insisted.

“You don’t know that. You’ve known this guy for what, a few weeks?” Laura asked. “If he could punch that guy in the face with no remorse, what makes you think he couldn’t do that to you?”

“Because I love him Laura.” David said so honestly. “because when I’m with him, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. He makes me feel seen. Like I hung the fucking moon or something Laura. I’ve never had anyone look at me the way he does, or make me feel like this.” He explained. “Yea, he punched the shit out of that guy, but only because he was talking shit about you and me and Matteo wasn’t going to let him stand there and do it.”

“Violence isn’t the answer David.” Laura insisted.

“I know. I know violence isn’t the answer, and so does Matteo.” David said.

“Does he? Does a member of the Italian mafia know that violence isn’t the answer?” Laura asked.

“He wants to apologize to you Laura.” David said, ignoring what she said. “He invited us to have dinner at Floreniz’s tonight. 7 o’clock, please. Come and hear him out. He means a lot to me Laura.” He told her.

“Okay.” Laura said and David smiled. “But if I still feel the same way after this dinner, will you take my feelings into consideration?” She asked.

“Of course Laura, but I want you to know, I’m an adult, I don’t need your permission or approval to date someone, but I would really love if you two got along.” David told her honestly.

“I know.” Laura said with a nod. “Come on, lunch is getting cold.” She said as she handed him a plate. It wasn’t the best, but it was a start. She was going to dinner, and that’s all David wanted.

~/~/~/~

They were waking down the street towards where Florenzi’s was located. David knew of the restaurant, knew how busy it got, so to hear Matteo say he would shut it down for the night told David he was serious, and also that he had more power than he thought, but his last name was Florenzi, so he can only imagine what position he held in the family.

There was a mob of people. Angry about something, David didn’t understand most of them, considering they were talking in Italian, but as they came closer and closer to the restaurant he heard two girls talking in English.

“I can’t believe it’s closed. We came all the way here from Michigan to eat here, and it’s closed.” The one girl whined.

“Ugh. Maybe we could come back tomorrow.” The one girl suggested. But her friend didn’t look thrilled about the idea. David and Laura continued. They had to push their way through a couple hoard of women. At one point someone grabbed David by the shoulder and stopped him.

“If I can’t get in, nobody can.” She sneered at him, and before David or Laura could react, a huge guy stepped in.

“You David and Laura?” He asked, his accent thick.

“Yes.” David managed to get out.

“Follow me.” He said. He guided the two of them through the crowd, getting dirty looks from every direction before they were safely inside.

“You made it.” He heard and when he turned around there stood Matteo.

“Barely.” Laura said. “Do you know how popular this place is? Those women were angry.” She said and Matteo laughed.

“Women come here for two reasons. 1. The food, 2. Or the mob.” Matteo said honestly. “Most of the women you find out there will come at 9 or 10 am and stay until 9 or 10 at night in hopes one of the family members or associates picks them up.” He explained.

“They have nothing better to do?” Laura asked.

“It’s an investment.” Matteo explained. “You find your way into a family, you’re set for life. Unlimited access to money, status, power. It’s a very appealing lifestyle.”

“Seems like a waste of time in my opinion.” Laura said and David wanted to elbow her. Making fun of Matteo’s lifestyle isn’t part of the plan tonight. But surprisingly enough, Matteo laughed, and reached for David’s hand. He gladly took it.

“I agree.” He said as he lead them towards the back of the restaurant. “There are better options out there, but I think growing up seeing my family, and the way we live gave them this unattainable image of life, and now they can’t see anything besides that.”

“What would you do if you weren’t in the mob?” Laura asked flat out.

“Laura.” David hissed. “You can’t just ask that to someone in the mob.” Matteo smiled.

“You can ask me anything, but David is right, you don’t want to ask that to the wrong person.” Matteo explained to her, and she nodded. “But I don’t know. This is the only life I’ve ever known. I’ve never thought about life outside this.”

“When you were a little boy.” Laura said. “What did you want to be?” Matteo thought hard about it.

“I wanted to be my dad.” Matteo said after he thought about it. “So I guess this is what I wanted to be when I was little. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree I guess.” He laughed, but David knew it wasn’t a fond laugh.

“And now?” Laura asked.

“Now, I’d give anything to not be apart of this family.” Matteo said honestly. “Don’t get me wrong, this life has given me everything, but it’s a very lonely lifestyle. You can’t trust anyone, you can’t do anything without someone constantly watching you, and nobody wants you for anything other than the protection my family can offer. Half the men I know are in loveless marriages because that’s just what happens.” He shrugged.

“Sounds like shit.” Laura said.

“Yea, and unfortunately for me, if something were to ever happen to my father, the family is my responsibility.” Matteo said.

“You mean, you become the don?” David asked and Matteo looked at him surprised. “What? I looked it up.” He said shyly.

“Yes. That’s what I’d become.” Matteo said.

“Damn. That’s a lot of responsibility.” Laura said. Matteo nodded.

“Anyway, you can ask me whatever else you want, but I’m going to grab dinner.” Before he left completely, he turned back to the two of them. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry. For what you had to see in the bar.” He explained, mostly to Laura because he already apologized to David. “I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable, and that’s the last thing I ever wanted before we even got the chance to meet. I just want you to know that’s really not who I am, and I hope you know that. I would never hurt David. I would never forgive myself if I hurt him in anyway.” Matteo explained.

“I accept your apology.” Laura said after a moment. “I’m still not entirely convinced, but I’m willing to give you a chance.” She added and Matteo smiled and nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. “I guess I underestimated his position in the family.” Laura finally said.

“He becomes the head of the Italian mafia if his father died.” David said trying to wrap his head around.

“He does.” Laura said. Before David could say anything else, Matteo came back in with food. It was on a rolling tray, considering he couldn’t hold all the plates himself. He got to the table and started serving David and Laura.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I made a family recipe that’s normally a pretty big hit.” Matteo admitted.

“Wait, you cooked all this?” Laura asked shocked. Matteo nodded. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“It’s one of his many talents. He’s amazing.” David smiled.

“I’m okay. My Nonna taught me everything she knows.” Matteo said. Laura picked up her fork and took a bite, her eyed widened.

“This is amazing.” Laura said moaning as she chewed.

“Swallow before you speak Laura.” David laughed. Laura glared at home but swallowed before she looked back at Matteo.

“I always assumed mafia men were ruthless and cutthroat. They don’t take shit from anyone and one wrong moves leaves you swimming with the fishes.” Laura said and Matteo laughed. David was mortified with her lack of filter today.

“You’ve been watching too many movies. We aren’t The Godfather. I mean, I wouldn’t go up to anyone in the Florenzi family and pick a fight. You saw what happened at the bar.” Matteo said. “But that doesn’t mean there aren’t men who will kill you for looking at them wrong.”

“And you?” Laura asked. “Have you ever killed anyone?” David hated how dark her mind would go, but he also wanted to know the answer.

“I would like to lie to you.” Matteo finally said. “I would like to say that the closest I’ve ever come to death would be the fish I killed when I was a boy.” He explained. “I would like to tell you all of that, but I can’t.” David felt so much in that moment.

“What happened?” Laura asked quietly. Matteo looked at David, and he could tell he wanted to stop this conversation, but they were too far into it now to stop.

“I came out when I was 18.” Matteo started. “I was scared as hell, but I knew my family would have my back. I am a Florenzi, and Florenzi’s never turn their back on one another.” He said and his voice was shaking. David reaches over and too his hand in his for support.

“I’m guessing that didn’t happen.” Laura said when Matteo took a beat too long to answer.

“There was a boy.” Matteo said. “He wasn’t part of the family, but his parents were best friends with my parents. I considered him a brother, my family.” Matteo explained. “When I came out, he started acting weirdly.”

“Homophobic?” David found himself asking.

“No. The opposite. Suddenly he was brushing his arm against mine when we walked, or knocking my knees with his under tables.” Matteo remembered. “I never thought of him that way, until he started to showing signs that he was interested. He was cute, and I am a gay guy, what else was I supposed to do? So I went with it.”

“What happened? Did you two get together?” Laura asked.

“That’s the complicated part.” Matteo sighed. David still held his hand tight in his own. “It went on for weeks. Than he kissed me. I’d never kissed a boy before. Well, not one that mattered.” Matteo said. “It was like everything igniting in me, and I knew that it was right, so right. Until it wasn’t.” Matteo’s voice broke. “It turns out he was affiliated with a rival family. One night we were out late, and he had a bunch of his friends jump me in an alley.” He said and David’s blood boiled.

“So you killed him.” David said, and it wasn’t a question.

“I ended his life, but I wasn’t the one who killed him. He was beaten so close to death that what I did was actually mercy. He was never going to recover, and he would have bled out eventually.” Matteo explained. “That’s how I look at it at least. Helps me sleep at night.” It was quiet for a few moments, Matteo thought he ruined it, until Laura spoke.

“I don’t count that.” She said and Matteo looked at her confused. “He was a jerk, he used your sexuality as a tool to find you in a vulnerable position in order to do harmful things to you. In my opinion, he got an easy way out.”

“Laura.” David said, astonished at how she was talking.

“What? If someone did that to you when you came out as trans, I would have killed someone too.” Laura admitted. “It was hard enough to see you go through that, but if someone used your sexuality and your identity as a ruse to get you comfortable and safe, just to beat you up, I wouldn’t be able to sit back and do nothing.” She explained and looked at Matteo. “So I don’t count that.”

“I try my hardest to leave that part of this lifestyle out of my life.” Matteo explained. “I don’t want to known as a killer. I don’t want to be feared. I just want -“ he cut himself off. “I don’t know.” He shook his head. David moves his chair closer to Matteo and took his free hand to rub circles on Matteo’s back. He wanted to calm him down.

“You aren’t a monster Matteo.” David whispered, but Matteo shook his head. He didn’t believe it. David looked up at Laura, and thankfully she took the hint.

“I’m going to go find the bathroom.” She excused herself. Once the door was closed, David took Matteo’s chin in his hand and forced him to look David in the eyes.

“You aren’t a monster Matteo.” David repeated. “You are the farthest thing from a monster. You are the kindest, gentlest boy I’ve ever met.”

“I’m not David. I’m not who you think I am.” Matteo said. “My life, I can’t leave it. I’m stuck. Stuck in this shit lifestyle forever.”

“I don’t believe that Matteo.” David said. “You have your own choices. You can choose your own future. It doesn’t have to be this.”

“You don’t get it. I can’t leave.” Matteo shook his head.

“But nobody said you couldn’t travel.” David said as the idea hit him.

“What?” Matteo asked confused.

“Nobody said you couldn’t travel, and you don’t need to put an expiration date on traveling.” David explained.

“So just run around the world until I’m broke?” Matteo asked and David laughed.

“I doubt you’d go broke.” David smiled.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t go broke. But what am I supposed to do? Travel the world alone and until I die?” Matteo asked and David smiled.

“Nobody said you had to do it alone Teo.” David said fondly. It took a second until Matteo realized what he meant.

“You want to travel the world with me?” Matteo asked and David smiled, and gave a shrug. “You can’t give up your life David.”

“Who said anything about giving up my life?” David asked. “Maybe I’ve always wanted to travel, but couldn’t.”

“Oh, so you’re using me for my money?” Matteo joked, and David gave him a push.

“You know that’s the last thing on my mind.” David said and Matteo smiled and nodded. “But maybe this is something we both could benefit from.” 

“You’d really just pack up and travel the world with me? With no expiration date?” Matteo asked seriously.

“I’d do anything for you Matteo. Don’t you know that?” David said sincerely. It truly made Matteo feel so loved and taken care of.

“What about Laura?” Matteo asked.

“What about me?” Laura asked as she popped her head into the room. “Sorry, I was trying to give you space, but I heard my name and got curious.” She said as she took her seat again.

“I think I’m going to leave Italy a little earlier than expected.” David admitted.

“What do you mean?” Laura asked, confused.

“I think Matteo and I are going to explore the world.” David smiled, and Matteo gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ve been stuck in Germany my entire life. This is the first vacation I’ve ever been on. I want more out of life.”

“So you’re just going to wing it, and travel?” Laura asked, concerned for her brother.

“Why not?” David asked. “Plus, I won’t be alone.”

“But will you be okay? Financially?” Laura asked.

“Don’t worry about money.” Matteo told her. “I won’t let us start bumming rides off strangers.” He smiled and David did too.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Laura asked again for reassurance.

“I’ve never been more sure in my entire life.” David admitted and Laura smiled.

“I expect a post card from every country you travel too.” Laura beamed and David smiled. She pulled him into a hug, and for the first time in his life, David couldn’t wait for the future.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a year and a half since Matteo had stepped foot in Italy. On their road trip throughout the world, they made a promise to not go back to Italy until they were ready. Until they were needed back. It’s been the most amazing year and a half David and Matteo had ever could have imagined. But it was time to go back. They were ready.

Laura had gotten transferred permanently to the office in Italy, so she had been there the entire time David and Matteo were traveling the world. When they told her they were coming back, she immediately told them to meet her at this cafe she frequents with a bunch of their co-workers. It was nearly dinner time, when Matteo pushed the doors opened to the cafe. The whole atmosphere in the cafe had changed. Everyone was staring at Matteo, nobody wanted to speak in fear they would be hurt.

“Oh my god you’re back!” Laura cheered as she threw herself at Matteo and David, who gladly hugged her back. “I want to hear all about it.”

“Can we eat first? I’m starving.” Matteo said and Laura laughed and brought them over to her table.

“Everyone, this is my brother David and his boyfriend Matteo. I hope you don’t mind if they join.” She said as she took her seat, the tension was starting to become suffocating. A girl Laura worked with leaned over and whispered.

“Laura, he’s a Florenzi.” She said, her voice was shaky, but Laura scoffed.

“Yea, but he’s a big ol softy.” Laura said as she punched him shoulder.

“I see someone has been hitting the gym.” Matteo teased and Laura stuck her tongue out at him.

“Real mature.” David said and Laura smiled. “Also, there is something we need to tell you Laura.” David said seriously.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked immediately.

“Nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite actually.” David smiled at Matteo who nodded with a smile. “We’re married.” He beamed and Laura actually dropped her fork.

“I’m sorry, I thought you just said you were married.” Laura said and David laughed.

“I did, because we are.” David said again. “We got married in France a couple months back. We just couldn’t help ourselves. It’s the City of Love for a reason, right?” To David’s surprise, and horror Laura burst into tears.

“Shit. I thought she liked me.” Matteo whispered and than Laura started laughing.

“I’m so happy for you two idiots.” Laura said as she pulled David into her. She was so happy for her brother.

“So you aren’t mad at us?” Matteo asked.

“I’m pissed you got married without me, and than didn’t tell me, but I’m so happy you two finally found your happy ending.” Laura said truthfully. “So, are you a Florenzi now?” Laura asked, and she saw all her co-workers tense at the mention of the name.

“I am.” David said proudly.

“And you,” She asked Matteo. “Are you a Schreibner?” She asked, and Matteo smiled.

“I am.” Matteo said equally as proud.

“We’re the Florenzi-Schreibner’s.” David said, and for the first time in his life, he finally felt like he was complete.

~/~/~/~

Matteo would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He knew his father wasn’t against his sexuality, but it was another thing all together to go see him and announce that you’re married. It was a bit daunting, but as he felt David give his hand a reassuring squeeze, he knew everything would be okay, and if it wasn’t, he always had David.

They made it to Florenzi’s and they made their way into the back room where only family members were allowed. David’s never been allowed back there, but I guess he was family now, so technically it wasn’t breaking any rules. Once they entered, the whole room fell silent.

“Matteo, I didn’t know you were back.” His father said as he stood up.

“We got back late last night.” Matteo admitted. “We were exhausted so we fell asleep immediately.”

“And how were your travels?” He asked politely.

“They were good. We saw a lot of interesting things, and some places we’ll never return too.” He said and David laughed. “But it was good. Much needed.”

“I’m glad.” His father said sincerely. “But I know you haven’t been gone long enough to know the rules. The back room is for family members only.” His eyes shifted to David. “I know you’ve been together for a long time, but rules are rules son. We can’t bend them for certain people.”

“That’s actually why we came here today dad.” Matteo said nervously. The feeling of David’s hand in his was keeping him firmly on the ground. “A few months back, David and I were in Paris, and we had an amazing day, and really caught up in the atmosphere of the city, so we got married.” Matteo finally said and the whole room went silent. All eyes were on Matteo, and than they all fell on David. He’s never felt anything more suffocating than this moment right here. Matteo’s entire family looking at him, and not saying a single word. It was horrible.

“Married.” His father finally said, repeating the word back to himself.

“Yea. We’re married.” Matteo said confidently. Like he was telling his father that he didn’t care what he thought, he was happy with his decision to marry David.

“Boys.” His father said, his voice authoritative, it honestly made David wince a little. The men in the room rose from their seats, and David instinctually stepped behind Matteo, knowing he’d never let them hurt him.

“Dad.” Matteo said cautiously. Trying to see where he was going with this.

“Welcome to the fucking family!” He yelled, and all the men joined in. Raising their glasses and smiling. David let out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Tomorrow night, Florenzi’s will be shut down, and we will host a party. To welcome my son-in-law into the family.” He said as he pulled David away from Matteo and put his arm around his shoulders. “The whole family is invited, tell the crews. 7 pm. Don’t be late.” He said and everyone nodded. Than he looked directly at David. “Welcome to the Florenzi family David.”

“I’m happy to be apart of it.” David said honestly, and he truly meant it. He wouldn’t want to be apart of any other family than this one.

~/~/~/~

Everything was perfect. The entire Florenzi family was thrilled about the marriage and accepted David with open arms. David was nervous, but happy to be apart of a family. He hasn’t had that in a long time.

The party had started hours ago, David was on his 5th glass of wine, he was feeling pretty good. Clinging onto Matteo like a lifeline, he didn’t care who was around. This was his husband, he was going to hold onto him forever.

Laura, David and Matteo were in the middle of a conversation with Matteo’s Uncle Elio. He was in the middle of an animated story of Matteo from his childhood when a blast rang through the restaurant and David was yanked down towards the floor. Matteo had covered them with his body until the noise stopped. Once it did, there was so much yelling in Italian. Matteo grabbed David and Laura’s hands and pulled them behind the bar.

“Stay here, and don’t come out until me or someone in the family tells you too.” Matteo said. David was scared shitless.

“Where are you going?” Laura asked, David couldn’t find his voice.

“Someone just tried to kill my family. We don’t take lightly to that.” Matteo explained.

“You can’t.” David finally said.

“David, someone tried to kill you both. My family.” Matteo said.

“You don’t know what they were trying to hit.” David said.

“I don’t?” He asked as he pointed to the bullet holes. “That’s where we were standing. That could have been your head.”

“But it wasn’t.” David insisted.

“I’ll be back.” Matteo said as he stood but David yanked him back down.

“Don’t go.” David pleaded.

“I love you.” Matteo said. “Both of you. I’ll be back.” He said once more. He pressed his lips to David’s who tried to elongate it but Matteo broke it. He pressed his lips to Laura’s forehead next.

“Stay safe.” Laura said and Matteo quick nodded and left the restaurant. David broke. “He’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that.” David said, his voice strained.

“He’ll come back to you.” Laura tried again.

“You don’t know that Laura. You don’t know what turf wars are like. What rival families do to get revenge.” David rambled. “I’m now the husband of a prominent figure in the Florenzi family. I’m a target.”

“And Matteo won’t let anything happen to you. He said so himself.” Laura tried to sooth him.

“And if he gets himself killed in the process?” David asked. “Than I’m a widow. Matteo would have been my husband for 3 months, and that’s all I get?”

“You knew this was his life David.” Laura said so honestly. “Did you think that went away when you got married?”

“I don’t know what I expected.” David said honestly. “I didn’t expect this on the night we celebrated our marriage.” He huffed.

“He’ll come back.” Laura said firmly.

“Yea. Alive or in a body bag.” David said darkly. Laura knew she wasn’t getting through to him, so she stopped trying. 

They sat there in the silence, listening to Matteo’s orders. It had been the longest hour of David’s life. His head rested against the bar and the silence filled the air. David was almost asleep when he heard the creaking of a door. His eyes snapped open, and he peaked his head up over the bar and saw Matteo, forgetting everything he ran over and pulled Matteo into a bone crushing hug.

“You’re back.” David whispered.

“I told you I would be.” Matteo smiled.

“I didn’t know. I thought -“ David cut himself off. He didn’t want to say it. “What happened?”

“The Russo family. They started a bloody war. It’s not going to be pretty.” Matteo explained.

“But why?” Laura asked as she came out from behind the bar. Matteo pulled her into a hug. “Thank you for saving me.” She whispered. Matteo smiled.

“They heard about my marriage and thought it would be a good opportunity to catch us in a vulnerable moment, I don’t think they quite anticipated the uproar we’d cause.” Matteo explained. “Everyone knows you don’t mess with a Florenzi. David is officially a Florenzi, fuck with him, you fuck with us. It’s game over.”

“So what’s going to happen?” Laura asked.

“We’re going to leave the country. Until my father tells me it’s safe to come back.” Matteo explains.

“And Laura? What about her?” David asked concerned.

“Don’t worry, the Florenzi family will take good care of her.” Matteo said.

“But I’m not part of the family.” Laura said confused.

“Yes you are.” Matteo said.

“Barely. I’m part of your family, not the whole mob.” Laura said.

“You mean a lot to me, so you mean a lot to the whole Florenzi family.” Matteo explained. “We take care of our own, you’re apart of that now.”

“When do we leave?” David asked.

“Tonight. Red eye out of Florence straight to Berlin. Than we go from there.” Matteo explained.

“Berlin?” David asked, confused.

“I thought we could stop and visit your godmother. Tell her the good news before we head out on another adventure. What do you say?” Matteo smiled, and David beamed.

“I say I love you. So much.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“I love you too.” Matteo said so sweetly.

“Won’t they just follow you from here?” Laura asked breaking the moment.

“From here on out we aren’t going to associate ourselves with the Florenzi name. We’ll be only the Schriebner’s until things cool down.” Matteo explained. “As far as I know, nobody knows your last name.”

“Except my coworkers.” Laura pointed out. “What do we do about them?”

“Do you have an suspicion that they’re affiliated with a family?” David asked.

“Not really.” Laura said.

“This is italy, everyone is affiliated with a family whether they like it or not.” Matteo said honestly. “I’ll figure something out. Give you around the clock bodyguards.”

“That’ll be suspicious.” Laura said.

“Not if we do it right.” Matteo said thinking of the perfect solution.

“What do you mean?” David asked.

“Not everyone in the Florenzi family is known to the outside world.” Matteo explained. “Some of us are a lot more hidden than others. Helps when we need someone to be discrete when certain things need to be found out.”

“So when you need spies.” Laura pointed out.

“In a way, yes. But it also comes in handy for this type of thing.” Matteo said. “My mom had one when she first married my dad. My Tia Marie was with her 24/7 and everyone thought she was my moms sister.” He explained.

“So, who am I getting?” Laura asked.

“I have a cousin. His name is Salvatore. Sal for short. He’s been out of the country for a long time. Nobody really knows who he is. I’ll reach out and see if he can come back.” Matteo said.

“Great. I’ll have an old dude hanging around me. People are going to think I work with the elderly.” Laura sighed and David laughed.

“Sal is like 32.” Matteo admitted.

“Oh.” Laura said, slightly taken aback by his age.

“Yea. So it won’t be weird for you two to hang out together cause you’re around the same age, right?” Matteo asked.

“I’ll be 31 in a couple weeks.” Laura told him.

“Exactly. So it won’t be weird for you two to be seen together. I just have to find a way to get him into your lifestyle.” Matteo admitted.

“There’s an opening at my job.” Laura said as she remembered seeing it on the bulletin board. “It’s nothing fancy, just someone who can be like the office secretary. The last one quit unexpectedly and they though they didn’t need one but oh lord do we ever.” She explained.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Matteo said and Laura nodded. “In the mean time, lay low. Just try to go about your day to day activities and Sal will be in touch soon.” He explained.

“This is serious, isn’t it?” Laura asked and Matteo nodded.

“I never wanted to drag you guys into my life, but I can’t exactly leave it.” Matteo said honestly. “It won’t always be like this.”

“You can’t promise that.” Laura said truthfully.

“I know, I wish I could.” Matteo sighed, David wrapped his arm around his waist.

“We’ll be okay, right?” David asked worriedly.

“Nothing is going to happen to you two. Not if I can help it.” Matteo said firmly. David knew he meant it with his whole entire soul.

“What should we do now?” Laura asked.

“David and I have to go back to my place and pack. I know it’s not entirely what you’d like to do, but until Sal reaches out to you, my parents are more than happy to let you crash at their house. Or on my Nonna’s farm. She’d love the company, and she’s also an amazing cook. I think you’d get along well.” Matteo explained and Laura smiled.

“I think that sounds amazing.” Laura said honestly. “I’m gonna text my boss. Tell him I need a few days off. After tonight, I think some rest will benefit me.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” David said honestly. Laura walked over and pulled him into a hug.

“You’ll let me know when you get to Anna’s house?” She asked about his godmother.

“The minute we set foot on her property, you’ll know.” David reassured her.

“I’m going to miss you.” Laura said, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m going to miss you too.” David said. “This isn’t forever though. We’ll be back.”

“I know, but you’re my little brother. I’m always going to miss you.” Laura said as she pulled back.

“I love you Laura.” David said, tears in his eyes as well.

“I love you too David.” Laura said. “Take care of him, yea?” She asked Matteo.

“You have my word.” Matteo said and she pulled him into a hug as well.

“I love you Matteo. I’m so happy he found you.” She whispered into his ear. David heard it anyway, but didn’t comment on it.

“I love you too Laura.” Matteo said as he buried his head into her neck. Once they pulled back they shook the sadness away. “Alright, we should go. We can drop you off at my Nonna’s if you’d like.” He offered.

“I need some clothes first.” Laura said. “Will I be okay?”

“I’ll take care of you.” Came another voice, and when they looked back ,there stood Matteo’s father. “Come on. We should get you to my mama’s as soon as possible.”

“Thank you Mr. Florenzi.” Laura said. She was still slightly intimated by the man, but she knew he was a good person.

“You boys should get going. You’re flight leaves tonight.” He said and Matteo nodded. “Let me know when you arrive at your destination.”

“Thanks dad.” Matteo said and he smiled at him before Laura and his father left the restaurant. David watched his sister go, than felt Matteo wrap himself around him. “You okay?”

“I will be. When I know she’s safe.” David admitted.

“Nothing is going to happen to her. The Florenzi family won’t let anything happen to her.” Matteo told him honestly.

“I just worry. She’s all I have.” David said and Matteo turned him around to look at him.

“You have an entire family now. Don’t forget that.” Matteo said and David smiled. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Matteo’s.

“Should we head out? Get everything ready to go?” David asked.

“Yea. Let’s go.” Matteo said as he took David’s hand in his. They walked out of Florenzi’s with some weight on their shoulders, but a weight they would be bearing together. Because David wasn’t alone anymore, and he knew he never would be as long as he had Matteo by his side. And the entire Italian mafia.


End file.
